Late Night Confessions
by aims2009
Summary: What happens when Chloe visits a very tired Beca? Will the truth come out or will Beca keep her walls up? One-Shot I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok this is my first Pitch Perfect – Bechloe fic. So please be gentle! I had this idea in the back of my head for awhile no. It didn't turn out the way I had originally thought it would go. However, I'm pretty happy with it! All mistakes are my own.  
**

**I don't own ANYTHING! **

* * *

Beca was tired, no scratch that, Beca was downright exhausted. The week had been particularly gruesome for Beca. Between finals coming up, working at the radio station, Bella's practice and not sleeping well, she was beyond drained. This led to her being less than motivated Friday afternoon at Bella's rehearsal. Of course Aubrey didn't cut her any slack and just barked at her a couple of times while they were doing cardio. Chloe took notice of Beca's behavior, usually when Aubrey gave the younger girl a hard time; Beca had a smart ass comment just waiting, but not today. Beca barely had the energy to roll her eyes. After practice, while the other girls were packing their bags, Chloe noticed Beca sitting in one of the folding chairs with her head in her hands.

"What's up Becs? You're not your usual self today." Chloe inquired as she sat down next to Beca. If anyone else had asked Beca this question she would have simply answered with a pre rehearsed answer, of 'nothing, I'm fine' and wouldn't have given the person a second thought. However, Chloe wasn't just any person. She was this beautiful, radiant person that Beca found herself drawn to.

"Just tired…exhausted really." Beca managed to lift her head and look at Chloe and blushed a bit when Chloe gave her a sympathetic smile. It didn't matter what kind of smile Chloe gave Beca, Beca couldn't get enough of them.

And Chloe being the kind of person she is, wanted to help the younger girl out. "Why don't you come over tonight? Aubrey is going to be gone, we can relax and just chill out." Chloe really just wanted an excuse to be around the younger girl. They hadn't been able to see much of each other the last couple of weeks due to each other's very hectic schedule.

"I would love to, but I have to work at the station. Luke had some last minute emergency and asked if I would run the booth." Beca answered, feeling pretty bummed out she couldn't spend the evening alone Chloe.

Again Chloe, trying to fix things replied, "Can you switch with Jesse?" There was a hint of hope in her eyes and it didn't go unnoticed by Beca. But all Beca could do is give Chloe a small sad smile in return. "Unfortunately, no. Jesse and I already switched this week, I don't want to ask him to take another shift, he's just as swamped with stuff as I am."

"Ok, well maybe tomorrow." Chloe stated, again hopeful that she could spend some time with Beca. She placed her hand on top of Beca's and gave it a little squeeze.

Beca tensed up for just a second but then instantly relaxed as she looked into Chloe's eyes and said, "yeah I would really like that, maybe we can watch a movie or something."

"Whoa you must be really tired and not thinking properly if you offered to watch a movie with me!" Chloe joked and realized she was still holding Beca's hand. She had an internal struggle about whether or not she should remove her hand. She glanced at their hands then back up at Beca and decided it was best to remove it. Was that a look of disappointment in Beca's eyes? Beca tried to laugh it off and said, "I'm just thinking of something that I can nap through" she joked as she stood up and playfully smacked Chloe on the shoulder as she picked up her backpack. Beca had been finding ways of subtly, or not so subtly touching Chloe; whether it was lingering just a second too long when she would hand Chloe her coffee, or while they were working on certain dance moves.

"See ya later Chlo" Beca said as she looked over her shoulder.

"Hey what is your shift tonight at the station?" Chloe asked as she stood up, not quite ready to end the conversation.

"It's 8m to 2am, that is if I can stay awake….why?"

"Just curious" Chloe stated with a slight twinkle in her eye.

"Whatever you say Beale!" Beca said let out a huge yawn and continued her way out.

Beca's smile quickly faded as she headed outside and was hit in the face by a gust of cold wind. She knew she shouldn't let the weather bother her but, she was too tired to think rationally and silently cursed the bitter wind. She had about an hour to waste before she needed to be at the station. For a moment, she debated on going back to her dorm room to take a quick power nap, but for one, she didn't want to run into Kimmy Jin and her friends and secondly she knew she should probably grab a bite to eat and another coffee.

After taking over for Luke at the station, Beca queued up a handful of songs and attempted to do some studying for finals that were just two weeks away. Her thoughts kept drifting back to her favorite redhead. Beca definitely had feelings for, but she was convinced that Chloe didn't reciprocate those feelings. She was convinced that nothing would ever happen and mentally scolded herself for getting as close as she had gotten to Chloe. Beca was used to putting walls up and not letting herself get close to people. In fact, Beca's walls even had walls, and Chloe has slowly chiseling away at them. Beca sat in the booth staring into space trying to figure out how to rebuild those walls, but she couldn't bear to think about losing her friendship with Chloe. She was determined to be stronger, resist the impulse to text Chloe randomly or be the first to hug her. Maybe if she slowly backed away, Chloe wouldn't notice. Beca didn't realize it but she had started crying. Not sobbing, but tears were slowly making her way down her cheek. She told herself it was just because she was so tired, and that was partly the case, but she knew the main reason was because of Chloe.

Around 10pm, her eyes were hurting and she had a pounding headache. What she wouldn't give for some more caffeine to make it through the next couple of hours. Just then she got a text Chloe,

"**I'll be outside in 1 min, let me in! It's cold!" **

Beca was a little confused but ran out of the booth and out to the front of the station and unlocked the door just as Chloe was approaching it.

"Hi…what are you doing here?" Beca was slightly confused. Chloe didn't come to the station very often.

"Nice to see you too! Here you go, you're welcome" Chloe slightly laughed as she held up the tray of coffee's and croissant's.

"You brought me coffee? Oh my gosh, I love you! How in the world did you know that I needed this?!" Beca exclaimed and instantly scolded herself for saying the world love. She had just had this conversation about putting some distance between herself and Chloe.

Chloe just smiled as the two girls walked back to the booth, "I know how tired you are, this time right before finals sucks. I'm just glad that the coffee shop on campus has extended hours right now." Chloe paused for a second and looked at Beca, "have you been crying? Are you ok?"

Beca couldn't tell Chloe the real reason why she had been crying so she just tried to make an excuse, "I know this sound so lame, but I kind of had a breakdown a few minutes ago." She tried to laugh it off, but before she could continue Chloe rushed to her side and gave her a big huge. She pulled the younger girl back a bit, "What happened? What's going on? Did Jesse do something?" Chloe looked so concerned, and it made Beca feel a little happy that someone cared about her.

"No, no….nothing like that. I'm just SO tired, I was working on my Statistics study guide, I got stuck on a problem and may have cried a bit. But it's ok. Do you ever get so tired everything makes you want to cry?" Again, Beca tried to laugh it off. She didn't want to admit she had been crying at all. She had a reputation to protect, but she knew that Chloe could tell she had been crying and this was the best excuse she could come up with.

Chloe just hugged her again and said, "I know this time of year sucks, but I promise it'll get better soon. Christmas break will be here before you know it!"

"Yeah I know, I'm just looking forward to getting more than 4 hours of sleep at some point!" Beca stated, as she started to walk back into the booth.

"Um, can you have food and stuff in there?" Chloe asked, she had never been in the booth and didn't want to get Beca into trouble.

"Well technically no, but I know for a fact that Luke isn't coming back tonight, so it's ok."

"Is there an extra chair?"

"Are you going to stick around?" Beca asked, it was nearly 10pm and she knew that Chloe liked to go to bed earlier than most college students.

Chloe looked a little sad by the question Beca just asked, and it didn't go unnoticed by Beca.

"Well I was going to keep you company for a bit, but if you don't want me to.." Chloe was cut off by Beca, "That's so sweet of you, I would like that actually, but I know you like your sleep, so you don't have to."

"I know I don't have to, but I figured we could study a bit and keep each other company. Besides the apartment is lonely, and studying by yourself isn't any fun."

"Studying in general isn't fun! But it's definitely better when you're with someone. I'll go grab an extra chair. Make yourself at home, but if you spill coffee, you're in big trouble!" Beca said with a smirk as she went to get another chair.

The pair sat in comfortable silence for the next hour or so working on homework and studying. A little after 11pm Chloe let out a yawn, Beca copied her moments later.

"Ya know you can leave if you want, you don't have to stay just for me. I feel bad." Beca said looking up from her notes.

"Leave? I haven't even busted out the gummies yet!" Chloe said with a huge smirk, she knew how much Beca loved gummy candy.

"You've been holding out on me Beale!" Beca yelled as she grabbed the bag from Chloe immediately opening the bag.

Chloe laughed, and focused back on her notes.

Another 30 minutes passed and Beca let out a groan, "Ugh I hate this class!"

Chloe looked up and asked, "What are you working on?"

"I'm making notes for my Philosophy class, and trying to memorize this crap, which I will never use!"

Chloe stood up and walked over and stood next to Beca, and the younger girl couldn't help but stare up at the redhead.

"Who's your professor?"

"Hutchinson, he's a jerk." Beca said and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah I had him. He is a jerk, but I promise his final isn't as hard as he says it is." Chloe said with a wink and sat back down.

Beca noticed she needed to queue up some more music and put her headphones on for a minute while she sifted through some of her music. She glanced at Chloe and just looking at her she could feel her walls crumbling just a bit. Just sitting there, she was beautiful. She could look at her for hours. She looked back at the computer thinking about what to play.

"Before I set this up, any requests?" Chloe looked up from her notes, Beca could tell she wanted to say something, but wasn't sure what.

After a few seconds later Chloe responded with, "Have you heard of the song We Fall Apart by We as Humans?

"Yeah I have actually, I was thinking about making a mix with it." Beca responded, totally surprised that Chloe knew who the band was and even more surprised she knew about that song.

"I like stuff besides Bruno Mars ya know" Chloe said with a smile.

The song started playing and Beca couldn't focus on her homework anymore.

_The worlds on fire but we're all smiling  
Though it's all our fault  
But life is short so we resort to laughing through it all_

_It's the battle within the good and the sin  
With both sides standing strong  
It's the permanent scars  
How broken we are  
It's the things that hurt us all_

Chloe started quietly singing along, Beca just closed her eyes and listened.

_But isn't it beautiful  
The way we fall apart  
It's magical and tragic all the ways we break our hearts_

So unpredictable  
We're comfortably miserable  
We think we're invincible  
Completely unbreakable  
And maybe we are  
Isn't it beautiful  
The way we all fall apart

Beca opened her eyes and looked at Chloe who was staring back at her. Chloe looked directly at Beca as she sang the line:

_You're a liar but I'm a coward so I can't throw a stone  
We're so imperfect but so worth it because we're not alone_

Beca's walls were crumbling fast and she didn't bother to stop it. She started singing along, quietly at first.

_It's the wars that we wage, the lives that we take  
For better or for worse_

It's the lion we cage, the love and the rage  
That keeps us wanting more

But isn't it beautiful  
The way we fall apart  
It's magical and tragic all the ways we break our hearts

So unpredictable  
We're comfortably miserable  
We think we're invincible  
Completely unbreakable  
And maybe we are  
But isn't it beautiful  
The way we all fall apart

There was a line coming up in the song and Beca didn't know how to handle it. She tried to read Chloe to see what she would do, their eyes had yet to leave each other.

_The world is dark but all it takes  
your love to spark  
To set my heart on fire once again_

Beca couldn't stop looking at Chloe, this had to mean something. This song, them singing to each other, it had to mean something right? Or was she just making it all up in her head.

_But isn't it beautiful  
The way we fall apart  
Isn't it beautiful  
oh, isn't it wonderful  
The way we fall apart  
It's magical and tragic all the ways we break our hearts_

So unpredictable  
We're comfortably miserable  
We think we're invincible  
Completely unbreakable  
And maybe we are  
But isn't it beautiful  
The way we all fall apart

Isn't it beautiful  
The way we fall apart

The song ended and the girls were just staring at each other. Beca was the first to speak, her voice a little shaky, "yeah that's better than Bruno." She tried to play it off, even though they had just shared this amazing moment together. In the span of 3 minutes she had gone from convinced that Chloe had feelings for her, to convinced that Chloe just happened to like the same song and that was the end of it. Chloe couldn't stop staring at Beca, and Beca couldn't turn around to make eye contact with Chloe. If anyone asked she would say that she was trying to get some more music lined up.

Chloe scooted her chair right next to Beca.

"Beca?" Chloe quietly asked.

"Hmmm?" Was all Beca could manage, still not able to look at the older girl.

"Beca" Chloe said again as she place her hand on Beca's.

Beca's head dropped for a second and slowly looked up at Chloe, there were unshed tears in her eyes, but Beca was damned if she was going to cry again, let alone in front of Chloe. She finally looked at Chloe, doing her best to keep it together.

Chloe spoke softly, "Beca, why were you really crying earlier?" She asked as she ran her thumb over the back Beca's hand.

Chloe sat there patiently as she saw an internal war going on behind Beca's eyes.

It was late, Beca was tired and if were any other time of year or time of day, she would probably have been able to keep the lie going and say 'oh nothing it was just being tired, or I hate stats class' or whatever lame excuse she could come up with. But it wasn't any other time of year or late night, it was tonight and she was tired of lying. She was tired of wishing and hoping that someday might be the day that Chloe says something. The late night hour gave her the resolve to finally start a conversation that she had wanted to start since they day she met the redhead at the activities fair.

Beca glanced up at Chloe, but then glanced back down at her feet. "I was scared."

Chloe continued holding Beca's hand and running her thumb over her hand. "What are you scared of?"

"You" Beca said, barely above a whisper.

Chloe gave the younger girl a small, sad smile. She wasn't totally sure what the brunette meant. "Why are you scared of me?"

A single tear finally escaped from Beca's eye. "Chloe, you came into my life a few months ago and completely rocked my world. And these feelings I have completely scare the crap out of me."

"What exactly are you scared of?" Chloe said as she reached up and wiped Beca's tear away with her free hand. She then used her free hand to hold Beca's other hand.

"When we met you were dating Tom, and I've always assumed that you don't have feelings for me the way I have feelings for you. I don't let people into my life easily, but you didn't give me much of a choice. I'm scared that I'll get my heart broken and I'm scared of losing you….I can't lose you." Beca said, voice shaking, barely able to get the last part out. More tears starting falling and she hung her head down.

Chloe herself was getting a bit teary eyed seeing the young girl being so vulnerable.

"Beca" Chloe simply said but Beca didn't raise her head up to look at Chloe.

"Becs" Chloe said softly as she lifted her chin up to meet her eyes, "You will never lose me. Ever. Please believe me when I say that Tom was just some fling and he never really did matter to me. But you, Beca, you matter to me. I think about you all the time and I couldn't imagine not having you in my life." Chloe finished with a big grin on her face.

Beca was at a loss for words, she was trying to fully compute what Chloe had just said. "You…like me?"

"That's putting it lightly" Chloe smirked as she pulled Beca in for a kiss. It was soft, tender and passionate, everything Beca imagined their first kiss would be.

The girls sat there holding each other's hands with their foreheads resting together. After a few moments, Chloe said, "I know this is new and I don't want to scare you away, but I want to be with you. I would love to take you out on a proper date sometime soon."

Beca had a huge smile on her face, "I want to be with you too, and I would absolutely love to go out on a date with you!"

The next hour went by fairly quickly and before Beca knew it, she was locking up station and walking towards her dorm holding Chloe's hand.

"Oh shit!" Beca suddenly exclaimed looking over at Chloe.

"What did you forget something at the station?" Chloe stopped walking.

"We're going to have to tell Aubrey!" Beca stated.

Chloe just threw her had back and laughed. "Let me worry about Aubrey." And with that she just leaned forward and kissed the younger girl.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, let me know what you think! Any thoughts or suggestions would be greatly appreciated. The song I used is called We Fall Apart by We as Human. I heard it while I was typing this and thought I would put it in. **


	2. Chapter 2

The girls both made it through finals, and before they knew it Christmas break was here. Aubrey thought it was a little weird when she mentioned to Chloe about going to the airport together and the redhead said she would be taking a later flight and didn't need a ride. During the past, the two would always share a ride to the airport, even though their destinations were different. Chloe used some excuse about wanting to get a head start on her semester long paper she knew she would have to do for one of her classes and said she wanted the peace and quiet of the library. Aubrey knew that Chloe would be graduating the following semester with honors, so she just let it slide. In reality, Chloe knew that Beca wouldn't be going far from campus, she would be working at the radio station quite a bit as well as seeing her dad for Christmas. Chloe wanted to take advantage of all the alone time she would be getting with Beca and not have to worry about sneaking around campus. So after some discussion with the brunette, she decided to leave on Dec 23rd and come back on the 30th. That would give her a week at home with her family, but still be back by New Year's to be with Beca.

Finals were finally over and most of the students left for their winter break destination immediately. The two girls spent nearly all of their time together over the next couple of days. They would have coffee together in the morning and Chloe would hang out with Beca at the station in the evening. December 23rd was quickly approaching and the girls knew they would have to say goodbye to each other for a short while. Beca offered to take Chloe to the airport and Chloe happily agreed.

Once Chloe got herself checked in and her luggage checked she walked back to where Beca was standing with a sad smile on her face. "You know it's only a week right?" Beca said trying to keep her badass composure, secretly sad to be sending her girlfriend on a plane.

"I know, but I'm still going to miss you." Chloe said as she grabbed Beca's hand.

"We can still text, call, and Skype all the time. Plus, since you're going to California, when it's midnight and I'm at the station, it'll only by 9pm where you are. So you can keep me company!" Beca explained, hoping that Chloe would in fact keep her company via text.

"I wish I could listen to your mixes on the air" Chloe said with a pout.

"How about your own personalized mixes?" Beca asked with her trademark smirk.

"That would be awesome! Do you have a flash drive for me?"

"I've already uploaded them to your iPod!"

Chloe gave her a confusing look and before she could ask Beca said, "I can be pretty sneak ya know!"

"I can't wait to hear them!"

Chloe glanced at her watch and gave Beca another sad smile realizing she needed to head to her gate. Without saying anything she enveloped the younger girl in a hug and stayed that way for a while.

"OK, well I'll see you soon Beca. Merry Christmas." Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek and started to walk away.

Beca stood there for a second watching the redhead walk away. If it was anyway else, she would have turned around and walked out of the airport. But the person walking away wasn't anyone, it was Chloe.

"Chloe wait!" Beca yelled and ran towards Chloe. It was her turn to give Chloe a big hug.

"I'm going to miss you to, you know." She said, whispering it into Chloe's ear. She pulled back and kissed Chloe.

"Have a safe flight, text me when you get to California."

Chloe leaned forward and kissed Beca on the forehead. "Will do. Bye Becs"

"Bye Chlo"

Beca couldn't help but watch Chloe as she got on the escalator. She got the biggest smile when Chloe turned and waved. Beca knew it would only be a week that Chloe would be gone and that they would have some more alone time since most the Bella's wouldn't get back until after New Year's, but she was still going to miss her girlfriend. Beca returned the wave Chloe gave her and waited until she was out of sight before leaving the airport.

A few hours later she got a text from Chloe saying she made it to California safely and joked that people shouldn't be allowed to recline their seats so far back on planes. Beca smiled and replied thanking her for the text letting her know she was there safely.

The week went by pretty quickly, Beca worked on some new mixes and looked forward to her nightly Skype session with Chloe. She even went to see her dad and step mom on Christmas. Luckily it worked out that Beca could text Chloe most of the time on Christmas, so she didn't have to deal with her step mom. Beca was sitting on the couch at her dad's house waiting for dinner when she got a text from Chloe:

"**Love my new songs. You're the best!" – C**

"**I'm glad you like them! Wish you were here!" - B**

"**Me too! Well I wish I were with you, but not necessarily at your dad's house!" - C**

"**You and me both! How's your family?" – B**

"**They are ok, my mom doesn't really understand why I'm here a week and not longer. But I told her I have to get a jump start on my some big projects this coming semester. ;) – C**

"**Well hopefully she's not too upset. Looking forward to seeing you soon! I can't wait to celebrate New Year's with you!" – B**

"**Me too!" – C**

Beca was back at the radio station working in the booth and thinking of yet another Chloe inspired mix. She had just heard Christina Grimmie's version of "Can't Help Falling In Love" and thought she would try and mix it a bit and add a faster beat to it. After a little bit of trying, she was able to get the exact mix she wanted and decided to play it on air after the other songs had played. Beca couldn't help but sing along

_Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you_

After the song was over she decided to send the song to Chloe. She sent Chloe an email with the song and said, "Thanks for being the inspiration for this. I hope you don't think it's too cheesy."

Not too long after the email was sent Beca got a text from Chloe,

"**Omg! I love it! And that was definitely NOT too cheesy!" – C**

"**Well I'm glad you liked it! Only 3 more sleeps till I get to see you!" – B**

"**I'm counting down the minutes!" – C**

* * *

Ok, so originally I was only going to make this a one shot, but I got a handful of follows, so I thought I would write another chapter. I keep thinking of all these songs or other ideas for a Bechloe fic but I seem to be lacking the creativity to get them down on paper. Hopefully soon! PS. I love Christina Grimmie, I think she is AMAZING! And as always….I don't own anything!


End file.
